blazblue_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BlazBlue Fanon Wiki:Policy/Role-Playing Policy
Role-Playing Policy General *'Overpowered characters:' This must be strained. It is not possible for you to KO Terumi in one punch. Your character must fit within sanctions of the story and only chars that are designed to be OP (like Terumi) will be allowed. There are extenuating circumstances surrounding this rule, feel free to ask one of the authors. *'Be realistic:' Be realistic in your RPs, you can't win every battle, you can't dodge every single attack. Even in BlazBlue, you have to lose to go to other paths, please keep this in mind. *'Cutting off:' Do not lop off other chars body parts without consent. The character must survive to fight another battle unless in which case, they are not supposed to. This rule also has extenuating circumstances, feel free to ask one of the authors. *'Killing:' Unless given consent, the killing of other characters is strictly prohibited. *'Be creative:' Be creative with your backstory! Every idea has been thought of, but put your own little twist on it if you can. Every character cannot be involved with a canon character as part of their backstory. Let alone grovel at their feet. Your character can be known by other chars, but again be respectful of other chars and canon chars. *'Be descriptive:' Avoid simply "Miwa Attacked", that doesn't help out your fellow writers, try to be descriptive of where your char is in regards to the landscape, in regards to other chars, where he/she is attacking, to give the other writer more to use. *'Positive criticism:' By no means is a positive criticism considered a personal attack, as it is only helping members improve their character. Other users are around to help fine tune your character so glaring issues in backstory, history, or whatever, can be rectified. *'Negative criticism:' If a user insults another person's char with the point of belittling that char, the users present during that time must determine whether or not a criticism was fair or just being mean. Repeated attempts to bring up the criticism will be determined as trolling, and subject to a suspension/ban. Arena only *'Combos:' They can be done, but be realistic with them if you can. You cannot follow up one attack with several other lethal ones, like say all distortions in one go, or all specials. You can however follow up normals, and in certain cases Specials if its part of the character's game. *'Blocking:' Likewise you cannot block everything. Unlike dodging though, if you block too much, your guard will break and you will not be able to do anything for that time period. *'Throws:' Get caught by a grab and it is your own dang fault, you cannot escape once you are caught in an attack throw or a grab. You can avoid grabs to begin with though. If your character has taken sufficient damage, then they will likely not have the energy to get out of their situation, remember that. *'Comebacks:' There are NO ultimate comeback techniques for any characters. If you have gotten beaten up until this point all for this moment where you reveal the characters ultimate technique, then that wont fly in the Arena. If Terumi is down, he is DOWN. *'The End:' If the master so desires to end the match, please be respectful of that. For reasons they have to leave, or otherwise stop the battle, be considerate and accept that the match will have to be finished another time, or simply ended in a draw.